One Shots: Nick
]] Recap (Takes place after Shenanigans Episode 030) (Middle of Summer, 1509) Tharik Crane, a Mercenary, arrives at night in Bergshire after travelling for 4 days from Wikkthronrarenta. He is directed to Shenanigans. Tharik asks about a room, but they are full up. Desmond the bartender tells Tharik there is another Inn down the road. Tharik orders a drink and drinks it slowly and listens to the conversations before leaving for the other Inn near an Oak Tree. On the way to the Inn, Tharik encounters a 6 year-old girl asking for help. She leads him to the the abandoned church south of Bergshire and to a fresh grave in the abandoned cemetery, before vanishing like a ghost. This grave is less than a week old unlike the other ancient graves around him. Tharik digs up the grave and finds the girl, she was buried alive, wrapped in a cloak. Tharik reburries the girl then puts an improvised marker above her grave. He stands back, shaken by the events. He soon wanders back into town. He finds no guards on his way in, so heads to the inn near the Oak Tree. He gets a room then alone looks at his reflection and sees she is still pale. Tharik opens the window to breath in the outside air and compose himself. Soon a pair of guards walk by and Tharik flags then down. Tharik climbs out the ground-floor window and tells them about the fresh grave, and the guards are suspicious. Tharik leads them to the old church and the abandoned Graveyard. The guards dig up the grave and then start questioning Tharik deeply about how he knew about it and why he came to this graveyard. One of the guards then notices the cloak the girl is wrapped in is from one of Baron Oakenshield's Men. The guards says that Tharik is free to go back to his inn, but the Sheriff will be asking questions tomorrow. Tharik turns his back and starts walking towards town when the guards attack him from behind. Tharik defends himself non-lethally at first, offering the guards a chance to stop. After 3 minutes of fighting Tharik goes lethal and kills the guards. After looking the guards, Tharik takes the Oakenshield CLoak then returns to his inn, climbing back in the window. After collecting himself in his room for a while, Tharik heads out of the inn out the front door then goes to the temple he saw on the main road. Inside is a young priest. He gets the young priest to wake up his superior. Tharik then recounts the events of the night entirely honestly, then shows the priests the cloak. The older cleric walks past the statues of many gods until he arrives at the Goddess of Death, Voraci, then lights a candle in front of her. The younger cleric closes the temple door. After the prays are done, the older cleric tells Tharik that the dead rarely rise. He was chosen for a reason and Tharik should see this though. The older cleric holds up the Oakenshield Cloak and says the guard in question was shorter than Tharik. Tharik asks where Baron Oakenshield and his men reside, and is is told of the Manor to the East of town. The Older Cleric then says may Velthara (goddess of Vengeance) guide his path, but Tharik brushes off the words and leaves. Tharik heads towards the Baron's estate and arrives at the walls outside the estate. He sees 2 guards at the guard house next to a bronze gate. The wall around the estate is 8 foot high stone wall. Tharik follows the wall to an unwatched spot and climbs over it. Over the wall is 100 feet of open ground. The mansion is 3 floors. Tharik crosses the open grounds without causing any alarms. There are no lights on the ground floor. Tharik finds some cellar doors and climbs within, but doesn't find a connection to the main house, and is full of gardening tools. Tharik leaves the cellar. Tharik climbs in though a window at the back of the house and triggers an Alarm Spells. Tharik turns around and sprints for the back wall of the estate. He is spotted and two guards come chasing. Tharik tries to climb the wall, but can't in the rush. The guards catch up and attack Tharik. Tharik defends himself and kills the guards. 3 more guards head out of the Mansion with a Cleric. Tharik decides to run away, unable to get over the fence. The guards gives chase as the cleric tries to heal up the injured. On is way to the front gate Tharik sees Baron Oakshield watching. Tharik kills 2 more guards on his way to the gate. The Baron's Knight climbs down and kills Tharik. Post Mortum The girl was knocked unconscious by a drunken guard. He thought she was head so burried her in the abandoned grave yard. She woke up and was unable to escape and suffocated. Category:One-Shots Arcadia Episodes